Breathless
by Jiggly33
Summary: A sunset is the perfect time to make things right. Ranma knows it and takes the chance. Songfic: Breathless from The Corrs.


Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The song Breathless belongs to The Corrs. The story belongs… hold it, that's actually mine

**Breathless**

Akane was leaning forward on the handrail at the school's roof. She felt the air brushing her face and hair. She closed her eyes. She was sick of thinking, of pretending, of having that stupid pride that kept her from being happy, truly happy.

She was sick about all the events that had passed after her failed wedding. That had been the worst thing that could happen to her: to cancel her wedding… or… had it really?

Now she has doubting it, because Ranma didn't seem to be tormented by it; at least not like she was. Maybe he didn't want it to happen. Yes, that was it.

He didn't want to marry her at all. She even had this feeling that he would change, that he would be more open to her from that day on. But he hadn't.

The only thing he had done was stop insulting her all the time and he had ceased the fighting for a long time now. But he had been distant too.

Was this his way of showing her that he cared? She really doubted it. She looked at the sky, it was getting pretty late. He had asked her to wait for him right there, but she had been waiting for hours.

_The daylight's fading slowly,_

_But time with you is standing still,_

_I'm waiting for you only…_

The air was brushing her face again. It felt so good. She stared at the colors of the sunset that was now filling her eyes with light. She felt herself moving forward a little bit, she was near the edge, very near. Suddenly she felt some strong hands holding gently her waist and pulling her back.

"Hey, watch it. Don't want you to throw yourself. At least wait until you hear what I've come to say." Ranma said still holding her.

Akane froze at the sight and blushed deeply when she saw how close he was from her. He seemed to realize that too, because he released her and stepped back.

Akane saw Ranma's figure shine with the sunset's light. He was staring at the sky with great interest, and he was… blushing? He had blushed too? That meant something. It meant a lot to her. She hadn't seen that blush since the failed wedding.

She kept looking at him. God, he was handsome. Akane couldn't deny it to herself anymore. She loved him more than anything else in the world, and she wouldn't be able to hide it from him anymore. Besides, she didn't even know if she wanted to.

_The slightest touch and I feel weak,_

_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide_

_I'm losing the will to try,_

_Can't hide it, can't fight it…_

Ranma, for his part, was thinking deeply in what he was about to do. This would change everything.

That was for sure, but he had no doubts about what he truly wanted. His heart pounded even harder when he heard her sweet voice next to him. When had she come so close? He had lost himself in her gaze and in his own thoughts he didn't notice.

"So, what is it? I've been waiting too long…" (So long now, I've been waiting for years) Akane thought to herself. She wanted to finish this right now, this very moment. If he didn't do it, she would. The sky was perfect, the moment was… incredible. This is it; now or never.

"I didn't keep you waiting in vain. I wanted to talk to you at this very moment. Look at the sunset. I know you love them." Ranma said gaining courage and gazing deeply into her eyes. (This is it, there's no turning back).

Akane stared back for a moment and then watched the magnificent landscape in front of her. "It's… it's beautiful…" She said softly. Jus then, she felt his hands on her ribcage, touching her so gently, so warm. Akane couldn't think; she was shocked. Slowly, one of his hands went up to touch her shoulder and traced her arm until his hand was on hers and he interlaced their fingers.

_So go on, come on, leave me breathless,_

_Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this_

_Loving feeling,_

_Make me long for your kiss…_

Akane tried to relax, and she felt his body shaking; he was scared. That filled her with tenderness, he really was very sweet. He tried to hide it from everyone putting that warrior face on but no, he was very gentle.

Akane gave his hand a squeeze trying to make him feel more secure. Now she knew it. He cared; he could even love her as she loved him. But he hadn't said it yet. What was he waiting for? Was he having second thoughts? And indeed Ranma was, but he was thinking how to say it. He couldn't doubt of his feelings for Akane any longer.

"Ranma?" Akane asked to see if he was still alive. Ranma tried to speak, but he was way too scared to do it. Akane noticed it and smiled.

"It's ok. I'll keep waiting…" She said as she carried her other hand to Ranma's face, touching his cheek and giving him an electric sensation.

_And if there's no tomorrow,_

_And all we have is here and now_

_I'm happy just to have you,_

_You're all the love I need somehow…_

But Ranma had went through a lot to get the courage to do this, and he wouldn't left his fear control him once more. Ranma took a deep breath. His heart was pounding as hard as Akane's. He could feel hers on his chest. Akane wasn't thinking anymore, she was scared, but she had lost herself into this new sensation as she watched the last of the sunset. She suddenly felt his lips on her cheek and he whispered in her ear "I love you…"

_It's like a dream,_

_Although I'm not asleep,_

_And I never want to wake up,_

_Don't lose it, don't leave it…_

Akane smiled and felt in heaven. She turned around to face him. He had fear in his eyes, but at the same time they were filled with love. 'Eyes will never lie' she thought.

She was right. Ranma was gazing at the same love right through her eyes. Akane hid her face on his chest and Ranma encircled her one more time. They embraced each other as hard as they could, as if somehow they could lose each other. With the last courage he had regained and before his knees didn't hold him anymore, he stepped back a little, took Akane's face with his hands and kissed her.

In the sky, the sunset had ended, and millions of stars were upon them. They broke the kiss and sighed, happy they finally did it. Akane turned to see the sky one more time. Suddenly, a shooting star crossed the sky.

"Hey look Akane, make a wish." Ranma said standing next to her. Akane smiled at him, melting his heart one more time. She took his hand in hers and said "Don't need to. It has already come true…"

…………………………………………

Author's Note:

Super Vegeta: I don't know who you are but I don't care what you say about songfics. You don't like it? Then don't read it, and if you hate it so much you need to report me, then do it. If the site decides to remove this story, they'll do it eventually, but guess what? I'm not going to change my story just because you say so.

Thanks to the other reviews! I'm glad you liked it.

I love this song and I always think of my favorite couple when I hear it so, I made this waffy story. I also made a video and uploaded it in youtube:

Please review! Love to read your comments! 


End file.
